España
by Samadhi06yaoi
Summary: Iría en un orden parecido a una lista titulada "Cosas que nunca haré", y empezaría así:  1. Decirle a Itachi "Te amo".  2. Disculparse con Itachi.  3. Herirlo realmente.  4. Tener relaciones sexuales con Itachi,  justo como en España .


_Espero que les agrade el fic:_

_**No es España.**_

Sasuke era el chico más popular de la escuela, él lo sabía, y sin embargo, al haber vuelto de España, sentía cada vez más como si ése no fuera su lugar; debería estar en el último lugar de la cadena alimenticia, se decía malhumorado cada vez que alguien comentaba sobre lo bien que le había sentado el viaje; sobre su bronceado magnifico; o sobre el nuevo brillo en sus ojos. Sasuke bien sabía que todo eso era mentira, sólo eran una excusa para acercarse a él. El viaje no le había sentado nada bien a él, y justo ahora padecía _Jet-Lag_; en segundo lugar, él jamás se bronceaba, su piel estaba igual de blanca y suave que cuando había partido en verano; y sobre sus ojos, bien sabía que eran perfectos, almendrados y profundos, no le gustaban cumplidos sobre las cosas obvias.

Pero esos cumplidos le pasaban por alto esta mañana, al despertar en su cama, hundido en el edredón en el que tantas veces se había envuelto, jugando con su hermano, de pequeño. Miró bien su habitación. Su cuarto estaba pintado de negro, sus cortinas eran de un azul oscuro y los bordes del espejo que estaba en la pared a un lado de la cama eran rojo sangre. Nada había cambiado. No le sorprendía, claro, porque si alguien se hubiera atrevido a entrar a su habitación… En fin, lo curioso es que de pronto le hacía sentir incómodo esa habitación, al lado de la de su hermano.

- Hermanito…-Era la voz de su hermano, que parecía bastante relajado esa mañana-. Sal de la cama o no recuperarás las horas de sueño-le dijo con tono de burla. Se adentró en la habitación, estaba en pijama y con una taza de humeante té negro en la mano; quizá ése fuera su secreto para estar tan calmado, pensó con malhumor Sasuke. O tal vez fuera que era un cínico.

- ¿Qué quieres, Itachi?-preguntó Sasuke en tono tajante, que sabía que algo se traía entre manos su hermano mayor. Siempre que le llamaba "hermanito" había algo. Itachi se sentó a un lado suyo en la cama y le miró con suspicacia.

- Pues bien, ¿recuerdas lo que pasó en España?-preguntó con voz calmada.

- Es chiste, ¿verdad?-se enfureció Sasuke. Claro que recordaba lo que había pasado en España, habría que ser un idiota para no hacerlo.

- Bien-lo acalló Itachi, acariciándole el flequillo distraídamente-, ¿qué vas a hacer al respecto?

- ¿Cuál es el punto de esta conversación, Itachi?-le atajó Sasuke, apartándole la mano de su rostro, incomodo. Sabía muy bien que su hermano buscaba algo en especial. Entre más rápido se lo dijera, más rápido podría negárselo, se dijo Sasuke.

- Saber cómo actuarás respecto a eso. Es todo, Sasuke-dijo Itachi con un tono inocente y algo ofendido. Claro que era falso, se dijo Sasuke.

- No…-respondió Sasuke con cautela, persuadiendo a Itachi-. Tú quieres algo más que saber qué haré. ¿Qué es?

- No has contestado ninguna de mis preguntas-le recordó el mayor, sonriendo. Sasuke pensó que sería justo dar una respuesta y preguntar después; con su hermano, tan cauteloso como siempre, así sería.

- Bueno, si bien ya te odiaba-escupió con descaro Sasuke, tratando de que sonará de lo más real e hiriente-, ahora me eres indiferente, del todo, ¿contento?

- Pregúntatelo a ti-le respondió Itachi sin inmutarse, cosa que le irritó a Sasuke, que también sabía que jamás podría ser indiferente a tales actos de su hermano mayor.

- Lo que me preguntaré es cómo pude dejar que fueras conmigo a España.

- Si prácticamente me rogaste-se burló Itachi, alterando un poco la verdad a su favor.

- No se te ocurra repetirlo. No es verdad-lo acalló Sasuke de pronto, nervioso e irritado. Ése no era un tema del cual discutir y punto.

- Ya, ¿te molesta?-De nuevo Sasuke sintió el calor del enojo subirle por el cuello hasta las mejillas. "Hoy andas muy gracioso, Itachi", pensó en decirle, siendo obvio lo contrario.

- Creo que eso es lo divertido de esto, Itachi, si no me molestara, no me lo estarías preguntando.

- Me conoces-concedió Itachi con respeto, sonriendo divertido al notar el rumbo de la conversación.

- Mucho, para mi desgracia-susurró Sasuke para sí, dirigiéndole una mirada llena de cizaña a su hermano mayor. Itachi le dio un trago al té con calma y le sonrió de nuevo. Sasuke lo miró asqueado e irritado, le enfadaba tanto. ¿Por qué él podía actuar así? Desvió la mirada al instante al notar que Itachi sonreía cada vez con más malicia.

- Me gustaría estar a la altura de tus actos, Sasuke-comenzó Itachi con tono persuasivo y burlón-. Y veo que estabas mintiendo… Noto cómo te sulfuras cada vez que me porto indiferente contigo y cómo te molestas cuando sonrío. ¿Podrías ser menos indiferente, Sasuke?, me duele-se burló Itachi haciendo voz de mártir. Sasuke hiso una mueca de fastidio, avergonzado, y corrió el edredón que estaba sobre sus blancas piernas, levantándose de inmediato, dispuesto a entrar en la rutina para evitar a su molesto hermano.

- Hoy es domingo-le recordó Itachi, tamborileando distraídamente sus dedos sobre la cama mientras veía a Sasuke pasarse las manos por el cabello y quitarse la camiseta, arreglándose.

- Es la mejor forma de combatir el _Jet-Lag_, ¿sabes?-"Y a ti", quiso agregar mientras se pasaba una y otra vez los dedos entre el cabello algo desordenado. Frunció el ceño al ver que no se aplacaba ese molesto mechón de a un lado. Hoy es domingo, se dijo despreocupado y dejó en paz su cabello mientras husmeaba entre su ropa sin realmente buscar algo.

- ¿Sigues aquí?-preguntó Sasuke en un intento por parecer desinteresado, pero sonó más bien a molestia y vergüenza.

- Es domingo por la mañana, Sasuke: día familiar-dijo Itachi, sin poder reprimir una sonrisa ante tantas cosas que hacía Sasuke para parecer "indiferente" a él.

- Desearía tener más familia-comenzó Sasuke, cambiando un poco el tono-, así no pasarías tanto tiempo conmigo-agregó en broma Sasuke, pero se detuvo de pronto. Eso no sonó bien, se dijo aturdido, ni en broma ni en nada más. Pero antes de poder poner en más evidencia que su comentario era más que inapropiado y poder echarle la culpa al estrés del vuelo, Itachi se levantó y le dirigió una mirada cargada de nada.

- Como prefieras-murmuró sin emociones mientras pasaba a su lado y salía de su habitación.

En otras circunstancias, el haber hecho enojar a Itachi le habría causado una tremenda alegría, pero esta vez no era molestia lo que le había causado a su hermano, ni nada por lo que debiera alegrarse.

Cada vez se percataba de que debería estar al final de la cadena alimenticia, por eso y mucho más.

- Idiota-le dijo a su magnífico y algo ojeroso reflejo en el espejo, que lucía un bóxer y una camiseta blanca de algodón algo floja, pues sí, era de Itachi, recordó Sasuke, sintiéndose aún más miserable.

Había roto la única regla que Itachi no había quebrantado entre ellos: el tema de la muerte de sus padres. Ninguno de los dos lo podía (o más bien no lo debía) usar como algo de burla o autodefensa contra el otro. Y él lo había hecho.

Sintiéndose cada vez más triste y solo, raro en él, que se había acostumbrado a ser algo así como el centro de atención, (cosa que realmente le gustaba, pero que no mostraba), decidió entreabrir la puerta de su habitación y con pasos cortos y silenciosos asomarse escaleras abajo.

Itachi no parecía a simple vista afectado, pero él era un genio en eso, lo sabía Sasuke, que le conocía bastante bien. Estaba en silencio, sentado en el sillón con los auriculares puestos en las orejas, que detenían los mechones de lacio y largo cabello para que no se le fueran al rostro mientras leía el pequeño libro entre sus manos.

Y Sasuke sabía todo lo que eso denotaba. Estaba destrozado. Y le pareció tan cruel que él le hubiera hecho eso en una sola mañana. En la mañana antes del primer día de clases; no sabía muy bien qué significaba eso, pero tampoco le ayudaba mucho a calmar la culpa que le mordía.

- Itachi-llamó con voz queda, sintiendo vergüenza y asco de sí mismo por haberle hecho algo así. Era cierto que le molestaba, pero tampoco merecía eso.

Vio que su hermano no se dignaría a girar la cabeza, o a cerrar su libro o a pausar la música, y no le culpó. Se acercó con pasos dubitativos sobre el suelo helado de esa mañana, había bajado descalzo, después de todo. Se colocó a un lado del sillón, mirando a Itachi, quien le pareció que tardó una eternidad en subir la mirada, con frialdad pasmosa, y quitarse los audífonos, como si pareciera asqueado de tener que hacerlo. Itachi le miró y Sasuke percibió que pensaba que le haría nada más que mal. No le culpó, de nuevo, por pensar eso. Esa mañana estaba más idiota de lo normal, concluyó Sasuke. Decidió que tal vez empezando por eso el ambiente se relajaría un poco.

- Soy un idiota, Itachi-comenzó la poco convincente disculpa.

- ¿¡En serio?-musitó Itachi sarcásticamente, mirándolo como si quisiera volver a lo que estaba haciendo. Sasuke se sintió más que un idiota. Comenzó a retorcer sus dedos entre la tela de la camiseta, nervioso, tratando de encontrar algo que decir.

Itachi casi pudo percibir el aroma del miedo en Sasuke y su expresión se relajo al notarlo.

- Perdóname-dijo Sasuke con sinceridad, con la voz estrangulada y atropellada por lo rápido que lo había soltado, recurriendo a la palabra más simple, pero que más trabajo le podía costar decir, antes, claro está. Itachi le miró con expresión dura. Sasuke tragó saliva. Estaba siendo destrozado por los ojos de su hermano mayor y era horrible en todos los sentidos.

Itachi pudo notar cómo Sasuke hacía un enorme esfuerzo por no llorar del pánico. Sonrió; a pesar de sus catorce años, seguía siendo el niño con el que siempre jugaba y, hasta la fecha, peleaba. Se levantó del sillón y, antes de que Sasuke pudiera retroceder, lo abrazó. No lo hiso con fuerza hasta que notó que Sasuke así lo deseaba, abrazándole contra él.

- Te perdono-le dijo Itachi por si aún no estaba claro.

- Lo siento-reiteró Sasuke con voz quebrada, ya que con aquel abrazo le resultaba más fácil exponerse. Itachi lo sabía y no lo soltó.

- ¿Estás listo?-le preguntó Itachi al oído. Sasuke se confundió a oír eso y guardó silencio. Itachi sonrió y continuó-: ¿Listo para aceptarlo?

Entonces Sasuke comprendió. Supo que Itachi sabía cómo se había sentido a partir de aquella noche en España. Sucio, antipático, solo, repudiado…, en fin, no él.

Es que, fue lo que se dijo Sasuke durante toda la noche en vela, no podía ser que alguien como él (en primer lugar, ¿quién era exactamente él?, se planteó un segundo después) hubiera hecho eso. Se creía alguien con más moral (¿moral?, ¿acaso no era él el mismo que había bebido whisky hasta vomitar?).

Siempre encontraba preguntas a sus preguntas, de modo que se sintió un ratoncito acorralado fuera de su agujero en la pared, sin que éste fuera escapatoria; ¿por qué?, porque ya no resultaba cómodo. Era cierto.

Y ahora bien, después de haberse dado cuenta de que no era más la persona que él creía (la que no haría algo _así_ con su hermano, la que no le diría eso a su hermano, la que no se disculparía con su hermano), se dio cuenta de que estaba listo. Listo para hacer lo último que estaba en su antigua lista de cosas que él jamás haría. Porque ya no era el mismo.

- ¿Y tú?-preguntó Sasuke con un nudo en la garganta, queriendo no ser el único que estuviera petrificado por el reto.

- Lo estoy desde hace años, Sasuke.-Y dicho esto se acercó a su oído-. España me sentó de maravilla.

Sasuke casi pudo reírse en voz alta. Era lo contrario de lo que le había pasado a él. Pensó que los cumplidos que le habían hecho deberían de habérselos hecho a su hermano… al que ciertamente le brillaban los ojos con cierto no-sé-qué.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta, no era España lo que hacía eso…

- Itachi-gimió apenado Sasuke-, creo, yo…-tragó saliva, dándose cuenta del _bronceado_ que aparecía en sus mejillas, no era _España_ ni el verano-. Te amo.

- Te tardaste un poco…-rió Itachi mientras le acercaba a sus labios.

- Más vale tarde que nunca-sonrió Sasuke, entrecerrando los ojos y dejándose hacer por su hermano.

- Justo como en España-brindó Itachi contra su oreja, mordiéndola con suavidad.

Justo como en España, se dijo Sasuke conteniendo un gemido. Era cierto, se dijo, que se había tardado. Se suponía que lo primero que debió de haber hecho, fue lo último.

Iría en un orden parecido a una lista titulada "Cosas que nunca haré", y empezaría así:

Decirle a Itachi "Te amo".

Disculparse con Itachi.

Herirlo realmente.

Tener relaciones sexuales con Itachi, (justo como en España).

Ése debería ser el orden lógico de las cosas, aunque en realidad todo había resultado lo contrario.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros mentalmente, restándole importancia: el fin justifica los medios, y al parecer su cuerpo resultó más sabio con lo que quería que su corazón y su mente. Por algo se empieza.

Ahora ya no atribuiría esos cumplidos a nadie más que a Itachi. Le sentó de maravilla, el _Jet-Lag_ había desaparecido; un bronceado casi permanente apareció en su piel; y sus ojos definitivamente brillaban. Todo gracias a Itachi.

Sólo le quedó decir: Viva España y el Amor.

¿Fin?

_Si les gustó, exprésenlo ^^_

_Samadhi _


End file.
